Ccini
Ccini is the pairing of Cc71 and Minithepeanut (Cc/71 and M/'ini'). Moments *Cc stalked saw Mini's profile and found out she's the nickname queen, so she asked her for a nickname. Mini named her Shaker. *They messaged each other a lot on the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki. *They commented lots on each other's blogs. *Cc wanted to join Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wikid and Mini offered her a position. *Mini adopted Cc into The Roar Family. *When Cc wanted to adopt Cxc to The Roar Family, Mini said to do it because she wanted to be a grandma. Cc gave Mini her first grandchild. Bwahahaha. *They both agreed that on MLH's Random Debates blog about chicken and eggs, she should have had the option of Sure :D - Let's have tacos too, instead of Sure :D and Nah, I'd rather eat a taco. *Cc thinks Mini is the best admin on the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki :D **Mini said she thought Cc should be an admin on the VRW, because she'd be awesome at it. *Cc hoped Mini would feel better when she was sick. *They both realized that they should get to work while talking to each other. *Cc thinks Mini is a good roleplayer. :] **Mini thinks Cc is an awesome roleplayer, and loves the characters she created. **Cc thinks Mini is an awesomer roleplayer. pshhhhhh. *Mini and Cc's characters are both well known as being the best relationship stalkers on the VRW, and they're really annoying at it. Their characters are also best friends. WOOT. We should call their friendship Alichelle or something. What do you think, Shaker? **I LOVE THAT IDEA. ALICHELLE. **Alichelle Pairing! WHEEEEEE *Cc made a userbox for Mini specifically about Denyan. *They high-fived a lot while talking about how awesome Rachelle and Alicia were at being annoying and invasive toward other couples. *Cc was really sad when she saw that Mini left Victorious Wiki and left her a message on the Roar Family Wiki to ask if she was okay. *Cc was gonna leave on chat but saw Mini and decided to stay. *Cc congratulated Mini on being featured user on the RP Wiki. *Cc nominated Mini for featured user on the Victorious Wiki. *Cc stalked the wikis Mini admins. *Cc told people to cut Mini some slack. *Cc was Mini's first twitter follower. *Cc ships Milo and made a userbox for it. *Cc edited this page, methinks. *Mini once wrote a story where Cc and her were best friends and went to Vegas and then switched lives with their prostitute dopplegangers. Well, she never finished it. **Also, there was more to it than that, because that sounds weird and it was a long and complicated plot, and that's all you need to know. *Mini calls Cc, Cecelia now. *Mini was talking about how she got a rose off a secret admirer for valentines day, and Cc was like "omg how did you find out. I tried so hard to hide it." Trivia *They first met on this wiki! *Cc and Mini talk page message each other often. *Mini is Cc's mom in The Roar Family even though Cc is older. XD *They both have characters on the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki. *They both ship Bade, Jori, Cade, Tribbie, Cabbie, the Bori friendship, Tandre, Candre, Jandre and me thinks that is all. <--Aka they both love pretty much all the ships. *I'm pretty sure they both write fanfic. And are superb at it. But Mini's a pro-er writer. *cough*lolno*cough* *They both ship Denyan aka the pairing of Mini and MLH's OC's on the roleplaying wiki. or is it now called Denian? O_O **Nope, it's Denyan. Do we both also ship Jaustin? *Me thinks they both ship Jaustin too. **Possibly. One shant ever know. *Mini calls Cc Shaker. *Cc calls Mini Nuttini.....sometimes. *They're both in Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wikid. *They're both in The Cheese Family. Fan Representation Official Food: Tacos - because they were both tempted to vote no on a poll because of tacos. Official Location: Victorious Roleplaying Wiki - because they are both on there a lot, and they're both obsessed with Denyan, which was born there. Gallery Ccini.jpg|When taken out of context, this looks really bad for Shaker. Ccini2.jpg CciniRP1.jpg MiniDare_Ccini.jpg Ccini criminals.jpg Ccini_secret_admirer.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments Category:Minithepeanut Category:Cc71